1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus having an auxiliary discharging part which guides a paper being discharged so that an image-formed side of the paper is directed upward, and a cover unit that opens and closes the auxiliary discharging part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus produces an image on a paper according to image signals being input. Printers, photocopiers, facsimiles, and a multifunctional apparatus combining functions of the above are included in the image forming apparatus.
The image forming apparatus generally includes a main body constituting an exterior appearance thereof, a paper feeding unit storing plural sheets of paper therein, a developing unit forming a visible image on a paper supplied from the paper feeding unit using developer, a fixing unit fixing the developer image on the paper, and a paper discharging unit discharging to an outside the paper whereon image formation is completed.
A paper stacking unit is formed at one side of an upper part of the main body, including a discharging part at one side thereof to discharge the image-formed paper therethrough.
If, for example, a relatively thick recording medium, such as an envelope, is discharged to the paper stacking unit through the discharging part, the paper may be creased while being fed from the fixing unit to the discharging part. To this end, an auxiliary discharging part is additionally provided at a rear side of the main body to guide the paper passed through the fixing unit to be discharged to an outside to maintain its posture. A cover unit is also formed at the auxiliary discharging part to open and close the discharging part.
When the auxiliary discharging part is in a closed state, the cover unit guides the paper passed through the fixing unit to an inside of the discharging part. Accordingly, a guide rib is provided to the cover unit to guide the paper toward the discharging part. In addition, a rotatable guide member is mounted to the cover unit to guide the paper passed through the fixing unit such that a leading end of the paper is brought into contact with the guide rib of the cover unit at a relatively gentle angle.
However, when the auxiliary discharging part is opened by rotating the cover unit in order to discharge the paper through the auxiliary discharging part, the guide member of the cover unit is disposed on a paper advancing path. In this state, the leading end of the paper discharged through the auxiliary discharging part may interfere with the guide member, and therefore the paper may be deviated from the cover unit, failing to be stacked on the cover unit.